stelladndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Citire Special
Summary Session 9 Hixan & Co drive away from Iason to the next town - Citire. Aros appears in Arlyl's bag. No one knows how this happened. A wanted poster is seen but no one pays attention to it. They arrive at midnight. The town is a fruitful town with fruit trees and rich and colourful culture. Hixan is happy and pumped to be here. As soon as they arrive at the town Hixan goes to a 2 story house to meet up with some old Dragonborn friends - The Athrial Clan They and the party meet up in the Singing Trickster, the most popular tavern in Citire. All of them talk and get to know each other except for Arlyl who goes off due to being anxious about meeting new people. Samson just goes and gets a room, still being in sorrow at Arrow's 'death'. The Singing Trickster serves a special drink called The Citire Specialty, which seems to cause people to receive weird surges of magic that seem to cause interesting magical effects. Hixan and Asper drink and get their left eyes turned into sapphires and Aros grows horns. Koin, Hixan, Giastorm and 2 of the Dragonborns have 2 games of Poker. Koin wins the first match and Lilodalynn, the small red Dragonborn wins the second. Everyone goes to sleep. In the morning both Hixan and Asper take out their sapphire eyes to reveal empty eye sockets. Arlyl is angry at both of them for their stupidity. Hixan walks out and chooses to ignore him so he walks to the wanted poster 20 minutes from town, being yelled at by Arlyl the entire way. Giastorm was also following them. The wanted poster was of a "Jade Cromwell", wanted dead. When coming back, Arlyl continues to protest against Hixan. Hixan becomes annoyed and punches Arlyl. They have a slight conflict involving some create water spells, fire breath and a control flame spell, but it gets resolved by Hixan walking away and Giastorm confronting Arlyl. Koin and Giastorm go to a potionshop and Koin looks for some "good stuff". The lady kindly redirects them to a back alley salesman who sells Koin "Crit Powder". Koin obviously knows this powder as "Crit Powder", a powder that can highly enhance someone's physical attributes and senses but at the same time lower all of their capabilities to a standstill, it's purely about luck and timing with this. (You can only roll 1's and 20's with it). Hixan hangs out with the dragonborns but together with the party leaves Citire. The party camp next to the Hiremean woods. In the morning everyone sees as a dwarf falls from the sky and has their entire body destroyed. The Dwarf has a grappling hook that Koin takes. Koin persuades Hixan to eat some Crit Powder and Hixan naively agrees. Koin also takes some. Aros notices that the dwarf came from an island in the sky. Asper goes to investigate and finds a castle. Koin chooses to use the grappling hook and rolls a nat 20 on top of the crit powders nat 20 making the grappling hook infinitely extend to the island that was far away enough to be behind the clouds. He locks his grappling hook on the island and yells "I am your God!" Giastorm jumps and grabs onto Koin. Both of them begin to lift. Previous Session - The Chuul in the Well Next Session - A Disheartening End Date 25th of Flamerule (arrive very late and only then go to sleep) 26th of Flamerule (most of the day) 27th of Flamerule (they drive off before the next day and wake up to see a Dwarf fall) Featured Characters Hixan & CO * Asper * Arlyl * Aros * Giastorm * Hixan * Koin Absent * Samson - stays at the tavern sorrowing New * The Athrial Clan * Jade Cromwell - on a wanted poster outisde of Iason * citizens of Citire Returning * Drizzler * citizens of Iason Mentioned * Jade Cromwell - seen for the first time - on poster outisde Iason